


Bedtime Story for Edgar

by conversekitten



Series: Not How I Pictured Middle Age AU [2]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: F/M, I have no idea what I'm doing, More Fluff, get ready, more family fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 06:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20326564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conversekitten/pseuds/conversekitten
Summary: The gang are scared of the rainstorm so they seek out a bedtime story.





	Bedtime Story for Edgar

**Author's Note:**

> What am I doing? Enjoy I guess.

The grandfather clock in the hallway chimed as it became 11:30 at night. However in the master bedroom Lacie and bertrum were far from being asleep.

Lacie lay on her back in bed with bertrum hovering over her as they kissed, with bertrum running his fingers through her blonde hair and Lacie having her arms wrapped around the man's shoulders. They pulled apart for air for a moment then when they were about to continue there was a knock at the door.

Bertrum sighed.

"Yes, who is it?" He called to the door.

"Dad? Mom? Are you guys up?" A quite voice asked.

It was Edgar.

Bertrum sighed. "What is it Edgar?"

There was a pause and the door opened. Bertrum got off of Lacie and laid next to her in bed before propping himself up on one elbow. Edgar walked into the bedroom followed by Charley and barley. The other toons looked sad as well as Edgar who held a book in his toon hands.

"We can't sleep." Barley said with a frown.

Bertrum raised an eyebrow. "Did you try counting sheep?"

All three of them nodded.

Edgar held up the book. "Bedtime story?"

Bertrum rubbed his eyes. "Boys your mother and I are very tired."

Charley frowns. "Just two chapters?"

Bertrum sighs. "No."

Barley frowns. "One chapter?"

Bertrum narrows his eyes. "No."

Edgar pouts. "Pwease?"

Lacie sighs. "Bertrum just read them the book."

Said man sighs and turns on the bedside lamp. "Fine, one chapter."

Five minutes later....

"So then the troll said,"Who is that tap tap tapping on my bridge? If you try to cross I will eat you!" Bertrum read aloud from the book. Edgar gasped and Lacie chuckles patting his back.

"Keep listening honey, it's okay." She said.

Bertrum smiles. "Then the third billy gruff goat said "Come on up!" "

Barley frowns. "If he's gonna fight the troll where be his weapon or his mallet?" He asked.

Bertrum chuckles. "Well he's a goat so he can use his horns and hooves."

Barley nods and Charley frowns. "Well he better get some loot cause what kinda troll don't got no loot? That gruff guy better know which questions to ask first."

Edgar frowns. "Why can't they just be friends? Can't we have a happy ending?"

Bertrum frowns but Lacie speaks up and takes the book. "Well there is a happy endin' and in this endin' da goats n the troll learn to accept their differences and share the trolls loot with each other. The End." Lacie says putting the book aside and Edgar smiles.

"I like that ending!" Edgar says and barley nods with a smile. Charley rolls his eyes and grumbles something about goats being greedy.

"Well it's time to go back to bed boys so back to your room you go." Bertrum said and Charley frowns.

"Can we sleep in here with you guys tonight? Edgar gets lonely and starts crying especially since it's raining." Charley explains.

Bertrum sighs and rubs his eyes but Lacie nods.

"Ya'll can sleep in here but just for tonight." Lacie said as she turned off the light. Edgar squeaks in happiness as he, Charley, and barley settle in the large bed in between bertrum and Lacie. Bertrum sighs before turning his bedside lamp off and settling in bed.

"Bertrum?" Lacie says quietly.

"Yes Lacie?" Bertrum answers.

"Yer a good dad."

Bertrum paused then smiled. "And you make a wonderful mother."

"Love ya Bertie." Lacie said with a smile.

"And I love you my lemon drop." Bertrum said back with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Bertie gave Lacie the nickname lemon drop because she's sour but sweet too :3


End file.
